


Message in a Ring

by chimeradragon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, ColdWave is still eating my brain, ColdWaveIsLife, Destiny, I cried the whole way through this, M/M, POV First Person, POV Snart, Snart/Rory, There Are No Strings On Me, and it ended up SADDER than I meant it to be!, coldwave, for a bit, send help, seriously, spoilers for Episode: s01e15 Destiny, why do I do this to myself?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: POV - Snart for a bit. Then to Mick. Mick finds a note from his partner.ColdWave.SPOILERS FOR S1 E15 - DestinySeriously, if you haven't seen this far this a a HUGE spoiler.Bring Tissues. Send Help.





	

"I've always known that things would end badly for me.

That gut feeling. Like the tingle of a limb regaining circulation. An unexplainable itch.

Hearing Palmer talk about his own death. Hearing Rip talk about it. Two Heroes on a Time Ship. And they were acting like it was a foregone conclusion.

I'm no idiot. No matter what my father or anyone thinks.

I made a calculated decision. Not a risk. Risk implies the chance of making it out of a particular situation.

I know Mick is going to be livid when he realizes what I've done to him.

To our Partnership.

To myself.

But I can't let him die here. He once told me that I'm his Hero. Me? A Hero. With Capital Letters and everything. I never told him about the conversation in the bar. I figured it's got something to do with after this Occulus thing goes down.

I'm leaving Mick the ring from our first heist together. That and my Cold Gun. A little something to remember me by. Since I'm not coming back from this. Gideon told me how to embed a message in the stone on my ring. If Mick ever finds this.. I'm sorry buddy. You were the best partner a guy could ever ask for. And I'm sorry I didn't listen when I should have. That I left you behind for the Time Masters to find. That they got to you first. I was trying to protect you and I failed.

I failed in the way you never did for me. Now I want you to take care of the others for me. And don't let my sacrifice be in vain. Save the world. Stop Savage. Save the bird-brains.

And most of all... live for me Mick. Don't let the fire take you because I'm not here to stop you. Be the Hero I know you are inside. You'll always be a Legendary Hero in my eyes. Ever since the day you first rescued me.

I... I love you, Mick Rory."

"where's the rest?" Mick's rough voice demanded as he stared at the blank screen with one last shot of Len staring at the camera, eyes welled up with unshed tears as he holds his ring up for the camera to see. Len's hand looks bare and vulnerable. The same hand he'd frozen with his own gun, and then shattered to save Mick and the other Legends from the manipulations of the Time Masters.

"I'm sorry, Mister Rory," Gideon's voice replied. The AI's voice almost sounded hesitant. "That's all of the message contained in the stone."

Mick felt hot tears sting at his eyes as he looked down at the ring Gideon was reading from. Mick's gloved hand moved to trace over Len's face on the screen, fingers trembling with emotion as he looked into his partner's brilliant blue eyes. Len had tried to smile, but the emotions had clearly been overwhelming him.

And now Mick was stuck on the other side of the Occulus explosion with Len's ring, and a promise he couldn't refuse.

"I promise, Len. I'll take care of them like they were you," Mick said softly, voice barely more then a trembling whisper as a tear slid down his cheek. "I'll take care of them. For you Lenny. Until we find a way to save you. I swear, I'll stay alive."

END

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this a happier ending... and failed miserably. I cried though this whole thing. Big tears. Sorry for so much SAD! 
> 
> Am I kicked out of the fandom yet? *hides in Len's Parka*


End file.
